


On a volé Sammy !

by Lilisu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is So Done, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Possessive Lucifer, Sam Winchester in Trouble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilisu/pseuds/Lilisu
Summary: Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment les Winchester captent le wifi où qu'ils aillent ?





	On a volé Sammy !

\- Vas-y Cas, choppe-le ! hurla Dean de toute la force de ses poumons.

Castiel accéléra, son trench-coat claquant au vent comme un fanion, se jeta en avant pour rattraper le fuyard, mais il le rata de deux bons centimètres et finit à plat ventre sur le sol, sonné.

\- Muahahahahaah ! s'esclaffa Lucifer en zigzagant pour éviter les projectiles plus ou moins dangereux que Dean tirait dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour aider son ami à se relever, puis les deux hommes se lancèrent aux trousses du Diable, qui se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

\- Nananananèèèèèreuh !

\- Rends-moi Sam, espèce de fils de… ! lança Dean avant de se taire en croisant le regard de Castiel.

\- J'en ai besoin ! répondit Lucifer sans ralentir.

\- Cas, on le prend en tenaille ! Tu pars de ce côté et…

\- Dean, je ne crois pas que nous ayons des tenailles assez grandes pour y mettre Lucifer, objecta calmement le brun.

\- Non, je voulais dire que... tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Prends-le par la gauche, je m'occupe de la droite ! Pas moyen que je laisse cet enfoiré prendre Sammy !

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'en ai besoin ! plaida encore Lucifer en calant Sam sous son bras.

\- M'en fous ! cracha Dean en sortant une lame de sa ceinture.

\- On s'emmerde grave dans la Cage ! insista le Diable.

\- Pas mes oignons ! Trouves-en un autre !

A force de courir, Lucifer se retrouva bientôt coincé par une route nationale très fréquentée sur laquelle les voitures roulaient à toute berzingue. Cerné, il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers ses deux poursuivants, prêt à se battre pour garder Sam. Il pencha la tête et rencontra le regard vert et brillant de son butin.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai plus besoin de toi que ces deux-là ! murmura Lucifer.

\- Cette fois c'est la fin ! tonna Dean en pointant son couteau argenté dans sa direction. Rends-le sans faire d'histoire et on oublie tout !

Les yeux verts de Sam papillonnèrent, attirant l'attention de Castiel.

\- Dean, je pense que Lucifer l'a endommagé pendant sa fuite.

\- Si tu lui as fait le _moindre_ mal… siffla Dean, menaçant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien, dédramatisa le grand blond en passant une main rassurante sur Sam.

\- Bon, rends-le moi et peut-être que j'oublierai tes conneries, _Luci_.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, Dean, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être coincé là-bas sans autre distraction que Michel…, supplia Lucifer.

\- He ben achètes-en un au lieu de faire chier les autres ! asséna Dean.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de s'entendre sans être vulgaires, ronchonna Castiel en se drapant dans son manteau.

\- La ferme, il m'a piqué Sammy, il doit payer !

\- Roooh… c'est bon, je te le rends, regarde ! capitula le grand blond en posant Sam sur le sol. Juste… n'en parle pas à mes parents, d'accord ?

Dean le jaugea, puis acquiesça.

\- Mouais. T'as pas intérêt de l'avoir abîmé…

Lucifer jeta un dernier coup d'œil envieux vers Sam avant de détaler en courant pour rentrer chez lui. Dean se pencha aussitôt pour récupérer Sam, une box Internet sans fil si puissante qu'elle "captait même en Enfer", d'après la pub, et vérifia que tout fonctionnait bien.

\- Ça va aller, Sammy, on rentre à la maison.

Et il s'éloigna avec son meilleur ami et sa box, satisfait d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

* * *

Lucifer entra dans la Cage, le sous-sol geek qu'il avait meublé avec son frère, et se vautra dans le canapé avec un long soupir.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on pourra mater Netflix ? lâcha Michel d'un ton léger.

Lucifer grogna en réponse et s'empara d'une manette pour lancer un jeu vidéo.

\- Bien ce qui me semblait, soupira son frère en l'imitant.

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !


End file.
